An Unbreakable Love
by xxFantasyLove
Summary: Minato just got back from summer vacation and begins his Fall Semester at Gekkoukan High School. With a new transfer student, Aigis, he explores how she will be significant to him. As the story progresses, will he able to keep his bonds with his friends or bound to be with Aigis...forever. Note:As the chapter progresses there WILL BE MATURE CONTENT, please be advise!
1. Chapter 1: A New Form of Bond

_Hello, welcome to my very first fanfiction. I was inspired to write this story with combination of other fanfiction-writers and the actual Persona 3/FES game. I try to keep the characters to their actual personality; to make things more realistic as possible. I am a huge Aigis fan and I wanted to bring a romantic side of view of her. _**_The narrator is Minato Arisato, and Aigis will appear human._**_ I will use some game reference and majority of the setting and plot will be fictional. Please note that there are some mature content here (as the chapters goes on). Also, I accept suggestions, comments, and private messages so feel free to do so. Without further complications, please enjoy the reading! _

_NOTE: THIS STORY IS IN COPYRIGHT THIS IS MY STORY, I WORKED HARD TO BRING IDEAS AND DEVELOP THIS STORY. PLEASE ASK PERMISSION TO USE SOME CONTENT OF THE STORY. I ONLY WRITE FICTIONAL STORIES, AND WILL NOT CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS OR IDEAS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE ACTUAL GAME ITSELF. PERSONA 3/FES IS ALL OWN BY ATLUS, SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI, AND ALL THE FOLLOWING PRODUCERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! :)_

_"Persona 3/FES is a trademark of the ATLUS, are copyright by ATLUS, AND SHIN MEGAMI TENSE, story and original characters are copyright, all rights reserved."_

_An Unbreakable Love, is copyright 2013, Elissa, all rights reserved. (c)_

_PS: I'm been receiving lots of PMs stating that Minato is showing his affection with Aigis too soon. I'm not escalating his feelings for her right off the bat. His feelings for her seems familiar at some point and doesn't know how to react to her. It appears to be he's showing it but in reality he's just nervious (i.e: the subway, (her closeness), her smiles/politeness (caught him off guard). I'm sorry if it appears that way, I will try to reword the story if possible. Thank you again for your reviews and comments._

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Form of Bond**

"Hey have you heard the news? A new transfer student is coming to our class!"

"Really?! I hope we get a cute guy!"

I walked past the gossiping girls, and listened to my mp3 player. "Things hasn't change here huh," thinking to myself. As I walk to the school entrance, something hit my back.

"Yo! Minato! Can you believe we are back in school...gah! I almost got lost finding my way to school... But hey, we had fun over the break, right?" Junpei smiled widely at me.

I took off my earphones, and nod at him in an agreement "Yes I did, actually." Junpei, he was one of my best friend since middle school; he always had my back whenever I get into trouble. The three us: Junpei, Yukari, and I; spent nearly the whole summer hanging out. At times we invite Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Shinji-senpai to our activities. Everyday I felt like we had nothing to worry about and just enjoy what life offers to us.

We walked together and talked idle conversations until we reached to our class, Class 2-F.

* * *

I took a brief nap, (since we arrived early) and I heard a familiar voice calling my name, "Hey there sleepyhead! Come on wake up Minato!"

I open my eyes slightly and Yukari is standing in front of my desk. "Good morning" I said weakly. Yukari is my neighbor, as well as a good friend to me. I met her while I met Junpei. At times, she would check on me and you could say she acts like a guardian.

"Here's your lunch..." she hands me a small bento box. "I figured that you didn't have enough time to pack yourself one."

I gracefully accepted the bento box. "Thank you, what's in it?"

"Onigiri and some sandwiches. Oh...And I got you some too Junpei" Yukari handed Junpei a small bento box.

"Sweeeet! thanks Yuka-tan! I owe you someday!" Junpei seems like he is drooling just by looking at the crafty bento box.

The door opens and Ms. Toruimi enters the room with a girl... A girl that I've never seen before.

"Alright everyone settle down, Composition will begin shortly. But before we begin, we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself."

The imbalance girl approaches up to the class and hesitating "H-Hello...my name is ... A-Aigis... It's nice to meet you..." I caught her eyes on to me when she finished her introduction, but she quickly looked away. Hmm...

"Don't be shy Aigis. Everyone be sure to treat her well and make her feel welcome. Now we need to find you a seat... Lets see...Oh there's an empty seat next to Arisato. You may sit there, Aigis" Ms. Toruimi points the empty next to me.

"Understood..." She slowly walk to her desk and took her seat.

I heard some whispers behind me; "Dude that's not fair how come he gets to be next to her?! Damn she is cute..." I sigh, at least my friends aren't like them. I turn my head to face Junpei and he is giving me that jealously look. "Nevermind..." I thought to myself.

Then Ms. Toruimi looks at me, "Oh I forgot, Aigis didn't get a tour around the school yet; she was a late transfer student and since Arisato received the highest score on the exam, you can give Aigis the tour.

I blinked and took a minute to comprehend Ms. Toruimi's request. I nod, in agreement, and look over Aigis "lets go." Aigis stood up and left the room first and I follow her out. Somehow, I could sense all the guy's eyes were on to me with hatred...

Once we were outside, she didn't say a word to me and I let out a small sigh. We walked to various hallways and rooms. During the tour, she seems to comprehend all the information I've been telling her. I noticed she would be keep a good length behind me, "is she afraid of me?" noting to myself.

We finally arrive back to the front of the classroom. "That concludes the tour...do you have any questions?" I look at her with some encouragement.

"..."

I guess not... "Well we should head back, second period is about to start." I turn my body to face the door, and the moment I was about to open the door. She grab my wrist, preventing me to open the door.

"W-Wait... I actually... have something to ask..." the blonde replied. I look at her, intrigue of what she will say.

"I... umm...wanted to know if you can...hang-out with me...if that's okay with you."

Somehow my eyes widen a bit from her request. I didn't know how to respond to her...but I manage to move my lips. "...Sure, just tell me whenever you're free."

She looked up slowly, "Umm...I was thinking today actually. I am new to the area..." She is still holding my wrist but a bit tighter. "So it would be nice to have someone to show me around..."

We made eye contact, her eyes...there is something about her eyes... I snapped my inner thoughts and I nodded my head. "I am free after school actually, so..."

*The bell rings for the next period*

I gave her a weak smile at her "I guess we can talk about this during lunch."

* * *

**LUNCHTIME**

I stretch out my arms "Boy, I'm hungry." Junpei locked my neck with his arms.

"Soooo... how is it like being with a cute girl like Ai-san?" Junpei already has a nickname for her; he must really like her then. Yukari steps in and pushes Junpei alway from me. "Jeez, leave him alone, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can bother him" Yukari puts on her annoyed face.

I looked over Aigis and she seems to look worried. "Is something wrong Aigis?"

She looks disappointed, "Oh...um...I forgot to pack my lunch..."

Junpei puts on his sharps eyes, ready to say something but Yukari pulls his collar.

"Oh no you don't. Not just long ago you said 'I owe you, something.' Well I need some help sorting some equipments for archery. Now come on!" Yukari pulled his collar to the exit and Junpei appears devastated "BUT I-I DIDN'T EAT YET!"

I gave a small wave at Junpei and resume back to Aigis "You can have my lunch, we can share."

Aigis immediately responded "P-Please...don't. There's no need for you to do that. I-"

I interrupt her mumbling by holding out one of Yukari's sandwiches "Here."

She gave up being a rebellion and accepted the sandwich I offered her. We sat our desk, eating our sandwiches silently, (apparently we were the only one in class).

Aigis' expression seems delighted "Mmm...this is delicious! Did you...make this?"

I looked over "No, Yukari made these sandwiches. She makes lunch for me and Junpei whenever she has time."

"Oh...you must be lucky to have friends who cared for you," she looks down at her bitten sandwich.

Strangely I had some idea of what's going on in her mind. "Don't you have friends as well?"

She replied "...No... I've always been alone..."

Those words hit me when she said she was alone... It reminded when I found out my parents were dead... Until I met Junpei and Yukari in middle school. I didn't want Aigis to tell me her past, "it would be rude to ask why" noting myself. Quickly on my feet I try to change topic.

"Oh you mention that you wanted to hang out with me" I took a bite out of my sandwich. Aigis turned her head towards me. "That's right, I wanted to know the area...so I thought it would be nice if you could show me around. If you don't want to...I'm not forcing you to do it. Maybe I-"

"That sounds a great idea. I would gladly give you a tour...again," I said calmly.

She nod her head and continues finishing her sandwich. I felt in that moment, there was something special about her from the other girls. We continue to finish our food and class resumes...

* * *

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Aigis starts to pack her belongings and waiting patiently for me. Yukari came up to me "heading home?"

"I got to take Aigis out; to show her around town."

Yukari looked at Aigis, "Hmm...? You're new around here?"

Aigis replied nervously, "Y-Yes, I'm new to town." I didn't want Aigis to feel uncomfortable "I volunteered, but don't worry I won't be gone too long."

"Well you better! I don't want you to come home late." I saw Aigis reaction, I guess I have to explain to her soon...

"Thank you for your concern, Yukari. I won't be late, I promise" I smiled at Yukari, stating it would alright. She looked away and heads out to find Junpei.

I turned to face Aigis "Lets go."

"Right."

OUT OF SCHOOL

We walked together briefly without exchanging a word. The sun was out and it felt nice.

"Not to be rude Minato-kun...but where are we going?" She was walking behind me...I guess she is still nervous. I answered "to the mall, you can see what stores you might like and what's available."

"Oh...ok." Afterwards, it felt awkward...I never knew a girl could be difficult to talk to.

We manage to arrive at Paulownia Mall. "Well, we're here" I stared at Aigis.

"It's very enormous here! I wonder what store to go...?" she joyfully looks around all the assorted lights and stores.

"We can go all the stores if you like" I replied.

She nod her head and we began looking at various stores. "She seemed to enjoy herself," peacefully thinking to myself.

Suddenly, Aigis looks at one of the jewelry stores' window. I walked over to her, "Lets go inside and see what they have." We entered at Be Blue V, and immediately Aigis starts looking around all sorts of accessories. I past by something that caught on my attention, "hmm..." Quickly I bought an item that I wanted and catch up with Aigis. I met up with her in the corner of the store.

Aigis seems to have interest on a certain item "are you interested in anything?" I said calmly.

"Oh no not at all, beside it is pretty expensive here..." she said with a disappointed look.

I couldn't help but to admire her; most girls will beg for a discount. "Well, lets keep going there's more to see."

As we walked to Port Island Station, she seems to get more comfortable around me. "Hey um...Minato-kun," whispering to me.

"Hm?"

"Something came up in my mind... and I want your opinion about it" she starts to mutter with her words.

"Oh?" I moved my corner of my eye to see her "What is it?"

"I...uh...think...well let me put it this way. Do you think I'm weird?" she said with despondency.

I blinked "Not at all, why would I think of you like that?"

"Because...I feel like I'm not that intriguing... and maybe you're getting bored of hanging out with me..." Aigis doesn't look at me but I could tell she wanted me to be truthful.

We arrived at Port Island Station and waiting on the platform. I turned my body to face her "No, in matter in fact, I enjoy being with you. So don't worry about it" I smiled gently at her.

Her eyes widen at bit and before she could say anything the train arrived.

The doors open, but it was crowd of people inside. Ugh, right I forgot...there are some students still returning from school. I took Aigis' hand and rush into the interior of the train. Since there isn't any room in the train, Aigis was fairly close to me...in fact a little too close. She was standing in front of my chest and looks nervous. My face started to heat up a bit.

"I'm sorry, that it turns out to be like this...next time this won't happen again" I look down at her blue eyes.

"Heh...It is alright as long as we got on the train right..?" she blushes, and I couldn't help but to look away.

"I never knew a girl can make me blush..." thinking to myself.

We stand awkwardly close to each other. Our stop has finally arrived and I quickly pulled her out of the train. Maybe I shouldn't hold her hand without her permission...

I shake my head "I'm sorry about that... I shouldn't be rushing you like this...nor holding your hand."

Aigis replied with some confidence "I-it's alright..." She looks around and notices we stopped at Iwatodai Station.

"Oh, we are at Iwatodai Station. I live a few blocks away from here" Aigis turned her face to me.

"Really? Same here... I guess you nearby me. Say... you want something to eat I'm getting hungry" I said while grinning at her.

"Sure, what would you like to eat? I'm up with anything."

"Lets go to the strip mall and see what food we could eat"

We walk the outskirt of Iwatodai Station and Aigis walks over to Octopia.

She looks over a costumer, who is having a hard time eating them. "What are they eating?" Aigis points her finger to a costumer.

"This stand sells Takoyaki, it's a ball-shaped snack made up of flour and batter; the filling is octopus. You never tried one?" questioning her with my curiosity.

Aigis shake her head no "It sounds tasty."

I walk over to the stand and brought:two orders of Takoyaki and a bottle of water (I had a hunch that I might need the water). I found a nearby bench and ask Aigis to join me.

"Here you go" handing one of my Takoyaki. "It's my treat. Be carefuly eating them, it is extremely hot."

She sigh "You didn't have to pay for me... But thank you Minato-kun" she accepts the Takoyaki and tries to bite the whole Takoyaki.

My eyes widen and my mouth opens probably down to the floor. Aigis' mouth is suffering from the hot Takoyaki. I quickly opened my water bottle and helped Aigis swallow the water. Aigis engulfs the water and she calms down.

I released a sign of relief, "don't scare me like that, I told you to eat it carefully" giving her a pout look.

Aigis looks away from embarrassment "I'm s-sorry... I thought I could handle it."

I got my Takoyaki again and this time I blow them to cool off a bit. "Ok here try this" holding the Takoyaki in my hand to feed her.

She turns her head facing me and in shock. At first she was hesitant but finally she accepts and nibbles out the Takoyaki. "Hmm...this is good but it's still hot. I-I can eat this by myself now..." She grabs her portion of Takoyaki and starts to eat.

A few moment of awkwardness past by... until she spokes.

"Back when we were about to leave school, Yukari-san mention 'get back home soon' what is she implying? Do you live with her?" Aigis is staring at me with confusion.

I knew she would ask me about this... "Well Yukari is my neighbor and she looks after me and her parents, since I have no parents or a guardian looking after me."

Aigis still appears to be confused "Your parents are never home?"

Thinking back to that question, I don't think I remember. It took me a while to respond to her. "No, they died long time ago. I live by myself."

Aigis was shocked how I told her my parent's history. "I'm sorry...I didn't know, I shouldn't had ask..."

A smirk is on my face, I knew she would say that. "Not at all, I'm use to living alone. You can say Yukari is my guardian; ever since I moved into this town she's been taking care of me."

"That must be awful, don't you ever feel lonely?" she gave a small sigh.

"Nope, I have friends who took care of me." I looked at her eyes. It felt she is jealous or something? Without realizing the sun was setting, I should probably take her home.

"Where do you live Aigis? I will walk you home" I began to throw out my trash.

"I think I know how to get to my house from here."

"Lead the way" bowing to her.

* * *

**LATE AFTERNOON**

It looks beautiful outside, the sun was setting down and there's still a warm breeze. Aigis kept a close distance to me, but she won't give eye contact.

"So Aigis, what about you? Why did you move here?" I finally manage to say something to her.

She didn't reply immediately, but she took a while to get some words coming out of her mouth. "I... moved here because of school problems. Apparently, I wasn't treated well. So...I had...to move."

I faced her and we walked at a slower pace. "How come? Why would they picked on you?" questioning her to get some answer out.

She tries to sustain her suffering, but I could see it through her. "I...was picked on because you know... the usual stuff. They didn't appreciate what I had."

Something that they didn't appreciate? Maybe I shouldn't ask, but it seems she isn't telling me the full story. I apologized "I'm sorry, I shouldn't asked it's not my right to ask you."

Aigis with her simplistic voice "Ha...it's alright..."

Afterwards, we didn't speak and Aigis stopped. "This is it..."

I looked around the area, looks familiar. Aigis' house is simple modern house, probably two stories tall, yet it looks elegant on the outside.

"You don't live so far from me; I live just three block this way" pointing the direction where I live.

Aigis was surprised "What a coincidence" smiling at me.

My face starts to burn up. I put my hands in my pocket and I felt something. "Right...that present" thinking mentally to myself.

Aigis bowed at me "Thank you for today, I appreciate your time with me."

Oh the formalities. "There's no need for that Aigis. You can tell me whenever you want to hang."

She glances at me with joy, "Why thank you."

...Another awkward moment.

"I should get home, I don't want you to stay out too long...Well goodbye." she quickly turn away and open her entrance door.

My mouth moves on its own "Wait..."

Aigis stood while holding the door knob.

"I forgot to give you something," searching into my pocket and I pulled out her gift and hand it out in my hand.

"There's no need to buy me a gift..." looking at me with her blue eyes.

I shake my head " I insist since you're new here, I figured you would like a welcoming present."

She renounce her hesitation accepting the small box and opens the box. Her eyes widen...

I respond, "It's a red bow, I thought you might like it with your school uniform...and.." I look away from embarrassment "you might look good in it..."

Aigis gave me the most gentlest smile I've ever seen. "I love it Minato-kun. It is beautiful, I will wear it everyday." From that moment her smile...something felt off...my heart skip a bit. What' wrong with me?

I looked at my cell phone "Well, I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow." I turned the other direction and start to walk down. But something pulled my arm...it was Aigis.

"Wait..." gripping my arms tightly. Kind of hurts...

"I want to know...if... I can pack your lunch tomorrow...if that's ok?"

I was a bit surprised and excited what she will make. "Sure, I'm good with anything. Just cook something that you will like."

She nods her head as a sense of gratitude. "I will head home now. I'll see you tomorrow...Minato-kun." I wave her goodbye and she went inside of her house. I began walking back home.

I reach into my pocket, to get my cell phone and text Yukari, "I'll be home at five minutes. You don't have to be worried." Closing my cell phone and putting on my earphones to listen to one of my favorite music.

As I reach to my entrance of my house, I thought to myself... "She is one interesting girl." I open the door and wonder what will tomorrow will bring.

* * *

_Chapter 2 is on it's way, but I do have exams and other things to work at. But I will promise, the moment I have free time I will work on the story. Furthermore, the __relationship between the two will die down on the upcoming chapters. This chapter represents how a new bond was form and Minato is dealing with a person who he's trying to understand. I'm sorry again if the two relationship looks what it's appears, but it's not. I will say, this is the only chapter (so far) that they will grasp this closely. I thank you for taking your time to read at my stories. Until next time... Chapter 2: The New Beginning. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Why hello there, I see you're interesting to continue on the secondary chapter. I'm pleased and want to thank you for continuing to read. I do believe I will uploading new chapters every two weeks or so, if I'm not done by then I'm either busy with studies or plain lazy (I favor my audience so don't hesitate to give me a wake up call). This chapter will deepens Minato's background and his relationship with his friends. There's some interaction with Aigis, but to show how everything will fall into place. Like I said on the previous chapter, their relationship will slowly develop but there will be hints of their feelings for each other. I want to thanks again for reading my story and I will continue to write. Without further interruptions please enjoy the reading!**

* * *

**September: Early Friday Morning**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"It's now 7:16am, the weather today will have clear skies and sunshine..."

I slowly open my eyes, awaken from the weather alarm. _Ugh, another day of school_...I pull myself up, slapping the alarm button off, and getting ready for school. Unexpectedly my stomach roars to life, begging for some food into the system. _I should remind myself to buy dinner next time._ I adjust my uniform, while I head out to the kitchen and came across Neku, my cat, rolling on the floor waiting for me to feed her.

"Good morning Neku." I whisper, while I rub Neku's head affectionately as it nuzzle me happily. "Are you hungry girl? I got your favorite food." As I open the can tuna, Neku came by next to me anxious to receive her food. "Here you go girl, make sure you take care of the house while I'm gone ok?" Neku, licks my hand and digs into her food. My hunger for food couldn't last much longer, I open the fridge and saw one lonesome melon bread. _Well lucky guy you're my only breakfast today, smiling to myself._ I grab the melon bread and head out to the door.

The sun's ray beams warmly at my face, _what a beautiful weather outside_. Struggling to open the wrapper, the corner of my eye spotted Yukari; who she appears to be waiting for someone. Yukari notices me, "Good morning Minato!" She rushes towards me and her eyes were on the bread.

"Good morning to you too, Yukari." I replied, still working opening the wrapper. We walked together to Iwatodai Station: just like any other day, she would usually wait outside of my house, but I guess she is getting lazy...

"You didn't replied my text yesterday..." the brunette gives me a pout look, as she snatch my impossible-to-open bread.

I reach into my pocket and flip my cellphone out. "From Yukari: How was it?"_ So she did texted me...oh boy..._ "Haha...I'm sorry. I didn't know you would text back to me." The small amount of sweat drips down to my side of my head. Yukari glances at me, waiting for me to reply her question, she opened the bread and handed it to me.

"I took her to the mall, and we basically explored around the island."I told her as I munch on my bread. She stares at me, deep down into my innocent soul._ Gulp_. "Sounds like you had fun."

_Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?_ "It's just like any other hang out" I reinsured her, and took an engulfing bite of the bread.

"Right..." she looks away. "Well Junpei and Fuuka wants to hang out on Sunday. Do you want to join?"

I nod, "That sounds great! I will ask Aigis to join us."

The brunette glares at me. _What's that about?_ "Why her?" she replied, with a slight angered tone.

_Ugh, me and my big mouth._ "You know she's new to town and it would be nice for her to make some new friends." I took my last bite out of the melon bread and throw out the wrapper.

"Alright, fine. But I prefer it was just the four of us..." Yukari snaps at me. _Is she having a bad morning?_

We arrived at the station, it was fairly empty. Yukari stares at the clear skies, glazing through the clouds. "Say, Minato remember the time we first met in middle school?"

_Why is she bringing this up?_ My memories started to burst, it was clear and I remembered how it all happened...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Middle School:Playground Area**

I never fit in, because everyone knew I had no parents...no one looking after me. "Hey isn't that kid who's parents died in a car crash? Jeez, sucks to be him." Everyone acted differently around me, so I intend to ignored them. I'm always alone; sitting by myself beside an oak tree and listening to music. Until one day, a kid with a baseball cap approaches me.

"Hey there! Want to play dodge ball with us?" the kid, grins his face widely at me. I stood there with hands in my pocket, ignoring him while my earphones was playing music.

The baseball cap kid angrily picked up a ball and throws it at me. "AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!"

The ball hits my head, I turned my head facing him. The wind blew my hair covering my right eye. I couldn't control my anger, so I punched him in the face. The kid fell down, crying and I just stood there watching him.

A distant voice occurred, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A girl started running towards me. Before I could see who she was...a large impact hits my face. I tremble over to the floor and heard a loud crack noise underneath me. My eyes shaken, as I saw my mp3 shattered all over the floor. The anger inside of me is enraging controllably, "GET UP" the pink dress girl demanded me. Struggling to move my body, I felt the pain on my face starts to burn and stinks my lower jaws. The brunette girl strikes again, but I didn't move nor beg for mercy. I closed my eyes, wishing she could just finish me off.

"S-Stop! Yukari...!"

The girl immediately halts. She turns around wanting an explanation from the boy. The shaking boy tries to wipe his tears. "We...were just playing around...hehe... You know just boys fighting for fun." The pink dress girl gave me a second stare, and she burst out a laughter "I can't believe you were crying... You should be embarrass of yourself Junpei."

The baseball cap kid stands up and fix his cap. He holds up to his fighting position "Ngh, I'm not giving up, well come on! Show me what you got!"

Slowly pulling my body up, the rage inside me is still going strong. I gripped my hand tightly and ran towards to the boy with all my might...

I gasped for air and collapsed on the floor. The baseball kid smiled and he fell as well. I slowly turn my head, looking at him. He looks terrible, but it felt good releasing all my anger out.

"Hey..." the boy turns his head, smiling at me. "You're not bad at all...We should do this sometimes..."

I was surprised how he enjoys it... I didn't know if he was stupid or being friendly.

"Idiot..." I replied.

The girl in the pink came up to us. "Geez, that was entertaining! Junpei you got your butt's kicked!" giggling at her friend.

My body was too exhausted to move and I heard a whistle being blown... My eyes felt heavy, unable to keep them open. I was knocked out...

I regain conscience and I looked around. It looks like I was in the nurse's office. Trying to move my body, but they were too sore. "Try not to move your body so much, you got some bad injures." I turned my head where the voice was coming from. It was her...the same girl at the playground. She was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't.

She sighs "You're probably still mad at me, and I want to..." She lowered her head, bowing at me "apologize for what I've done."

My eyes are half open, but I couldn't understand why she is doing this to me. "..."

The brunette girl rise her head back up and puts on her sorrowful look. "That was stupid of me...I...broke your mp3 player and punched you for no reason..."

I didn't say anything, because it was true...that was stupid of her.

She continues "But! I will make it up to you! I will stay here, until you are fully recovered."

I nod at her...but my eyes felt heavy again and fell into a deep sleep._ A dream...? No...it felt warm and peaceful. I was laying down someone's lap and the spring's wind gently blew my hair. The sun is shining brightly at us... I looked up, a blonde hair girl smiling at me and her face comes close to mine. Her pure essence was on my forehead, and the blonde girl whispers "Thank...you." Then she collapsed on the floor and my eyes starts to water. "Wake up...PLEASE WAKE UP!...N-No...NOOO!" as I scream to the tip of my lung._

Awaken from my nightmare, I woke up again in the nurse office. Pulling myself up, I saw the time, _5:16pm...It's getting late._ My body felt lighter and didn't feel any sore. I stretched up my arms and noticed the brunette is still here... She was at my right side of the bed, resting her head down besides me.

I stared at her presence..._So she did kept her word_, and I shake her shoulders.

The brunette groans "Ugh...how long was I sleeping...?" she looks up and quickly surprised it was me. "Oh! You're awake! I- went back in class while you were sleeping, but skipped out the clean-up to see you. Haha...and somehow I feel asleep." She looked away from her embarrassment.

I continued to look at her...waiting to see what she wanted from me...

The girl looks out to the window "Junpei is alright and he wanted to see you too. So I guess he will be here soon-"

The door opens violently and it was him...the idiot baseball cap. He gladly looked at my direction and puts on his grin. "H-hey! Looks like you're healing well. I never met a guy who greets me with a full out punch." I noticed his gesture, he wanted me to play along with his story.

The brunette interrupts, whispering "Or made you cry."

"Ugh, Yukari! You had to blow up my cool?" murmured at the girl.

I looked at him carefully, he is almost covered with bandages and yet...he is not mad at me? Why? I was confused...

The baseball cap kid held out his hand. "My name is Junpei...You can say the greatest guy out there!" smiling at me. Unexpectedly, the brunette also held out her hand. "And I'm Yukari, and I'm friends with this knuckle head."

Glancing at their faces...with their hands opened up to me, welcoming me to be their friends. My mouth moved on its own "Yu...kari. Jun...pei..." I hold both their hands together and cried in front of them.

They both panicked "Wah! Wh-Why are you...crying?!" _I wasn't crying for sorrow, but in joy that I was able to find friends,_ I smiled to myself.

The nurse, came by and she wanted us to leave, since she couldn't because of me.

"Oh...by the way, I'm sorry to ruin the mood here, but we're both getting a week worth of detention." said Junpei, as he shake his baseball cap. _Heh, what a great way to start off our friendship..._

Eventually, we walked out of the school together. "Don't scare us like that, we thought we hurt you or something." Yukari said flatly, crossing her arms.

Junpei adds on what Yukari stated "Yeah! Seriously! You almost made me have a heart attack!" he adjust his cap and sighs.

I smiled at them. _So this is how it feels...being safe and their concerns_.._.it felt heart warming._

"Lets go home..." I said to them.

The nodded in agreement. As we reached to a stop, where we go our separate ways... Junpei burst out "Oh yeah! We never caught your name." Both Yukari and Junpei anxiously waiting for me to reply.

"M-Minato...Arisato." I said, quietly.

"Well, Minato it was nice meeting you. I hope we can catch up in school tomorrow, okay? Don't be afraid of me, we are friends now." he gave me a pat on the shoulders and head off home.

_He...is my friend now..._

"Well I head off this way...so...I'll see you tomorrow." mumbling at me. She quickly walked the same direction as I was going. I followed her...

She notices me "Oh...haha...I didn't know we go to the same route. Ugh...That was embarrassing," she whispers to herself.

I stopped in front of my entrance, "Huh?! No way! You live just a block away from me!" the brunette shaken from her surprise. "Well...at least we can see each other more often." she paused, looking at me. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Like, I said I'll repay you for what I've done to you." She gave me her signature hand wave. "I'll see you tomorrow." She slowly disappeared within the distance.

I watched her, until she's not insight.

**A week later...**

I packed up my gatherings, ready to head off home. The pink girl appears in front of my desk "Hey, Minato are you free after school?" smiling at me. I glance at her and Junpei is behind her, appeared nervous for some reason.

I nod. The three of us walked to the shrine, both of them mumbling to each other. We stopped at the playground. Yukari looks at Junpei "You start first..." with her crooked smile.

Junpei took a deep breath, "Remember when your mp3...player...broke...and your earphone...and your face was badly bruised...and we ended up in the nurse's office..." he continues to mumble on.

The brunette interrupted him "WHAT, he is trying to say... We wanted you to accept this." She pulled out a small squared box with nice wrapping and a card on top. I accepted it, wondering what it could it be. My attention was on the card, and carefully opened it: "To our new found friendship, We hope you like it Minato!" There was small chibi-like pictures over the card.

"I drew those!" Junpei said proudly, crossing his arms. I unwrapped the wrappings and my eyes opened widely.

"GAH! I CAN'T LOOK!" shouted Junpei, as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Shut up, Junpei jeez. Overdramatic much?" Yukari elbowed Junpei's arm.

I took out the present, it was a new mp3 player and it has my favorite color, blue and with it, a new earphones... My hands start to shake, my eyes start to water.

"I KNEW IT! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! WE MADE HIM CRY NOW!" the baseball cap boy starts to panic.

The brunette ignores Junpei, "M-Minato...we are sorry, if you don't like it we can-"

I hugged both Junpei and Yukari. Trembling how I couldn't hold off my emotions. "Thank...you so much...I-I..like it. You're both amazing friends." sobbing at them and holding them tightly.

The two became anxious and hugged me back.

"We will always..."

"Be your friend."

"Forever..." I said, smiling to them.

We all held tightly, until the sun was setting... Since then, we became close and I cherish the gift they've given me...a new beginning of our friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I held my mp3 player, reminiscing the memories. "Of course I do...why would I forget something so important to me." Gripping my mp3 player a bit tighter and face Yukari "Why else I carry this around all the time?"

Yukari smiled back "We surely grow up pretty fast...and look how much you've changed, in a good way." She released a cocky laugh, "Ha! Look at you now, you're talking to me on your free will."

I'm still bothered why she's bringing up the past unexpectedly. "Yukari..." I said "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I...uh...don't know actually." Yukari looks puzzled. I didn't say anything afterwards, but just to keep my thoughts to myself. _Yukari_...

The train arrived and we both got on as we head out to Gekkoukan High School.

* * *

**Morning:**

Upon our arrival at the lockers, Yukari turns to face me. "Hey Minato, go ahead without me, I have to check up on the facility office. Don't worry, I'll be back before class starts." She quickly left before I could say anything. Letting out a small sigh I exchange my gears, until I felt a pat on my shoulders. My body moved to see who it was; a silver hair guy, wearing a red vest, black gloves on, a small bandage on his left forehead, and giving me a crooked smile.

"Good morning." _It's Akikiho-senpai... "_Where you been lately? I haven't seen you in awhile." He lets go of his hand on my shoulders and formed a fist. "We need to spare like good old days."

_Senpai_...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I met him during my first year in high school. The school required all students to join a team or club, Yukari suggested that I should join boxing to become a "man," so she says. All new members were introduced by the coach and the team captain. Looking around there was a lot of people going into this team. We were told to stay put until the coach made an announcement.

"Normally I would take all of you into the team, but...there's too many of you so...We will just have a pre-examination in order for me to add into the team. Without further a due, Sanada-san can you please come up." said the coach as he looks toward to the silver hair male.

The silver hair male steps forward and scan his surroundings. He cleared his throat, "Right...if you're here to think boxing is some team you can join, then you're certainly wrong." Glaring at the audience and he drew his hand back. "If any of you guys can land a punch on me, you may consider to be a new member. So step up if you're up for the challenge" he added while grinning at us.

The crowd starts to panic a bit "Dude no way, he is the co-captain of the boxing team! I'll be toast! I heard he only joined the team for one year and they made him co-captain!"

The silver hair sighs "Fine, no one wants to volunteer? Then I guess I have to choose someone." He looks around the new recruits and his finger pointed directly at me "You. You will be my opponent, unless you're scared then I can understand."

I blinked, _of course it had to be me_. I step into the arena and I could hear the crowd whispering. "What?! This guy is actually going for it?!"

"I hope you're ready" the co-captain took his stance.

I nod and embrace myself for him to make his first move. He charged quickly toward me, his movement was so fast that I couldn't react to his first punch. The brute force landed on my left shoulders and causing me to fall down.

"Wow no way! He already knock him out with his first punch!" said one of the crowd.

The silver hair male turned his back on me "I'm sorry that I have to go that far..." he said with a disappointment tone and began to walk away from me.

"I am...not finished yet..." I tremble as I pulled my body up and glance at him, wanting him to fight me once more.

"WHAT?! Is HE trying to become a hero or something?!" yelled the crowd.

The co-captain smirked "Well at least you have guts to try for seconds." He turn his back to face me again and took his stance. "Get ready!" he yells at me. "Because I'm not holding back this time!"

Smiling to myself, I shift my body to catch him off guard. It seems I had my opportunity to delivered my punch. The silver hair completely dodged my punch, giving me a nice opening.

"Heh. Too slow! Now eat THIS!" He grips his fist and returns his own punch at me.

My hands, somehow, blocked his punch and the co-captain was in shocked; he was unable to react. Now! While I still had my chance, I punch him lightly on his shoulder's.

"Well, did I past the test?" Questioning him as I still have my fist on his shoulder's.

The silver hair looks satisfied of the outcome. "It's amazing enough that you were able to block my punch and yes." He took his hands on top on mine "You passed not only the test, but my expectations as well. I'm proud to have you in my team."

I looked away..._I don't know how should I put this._.. "Um...I haven't really decided if I want to join yet." The embarrassment caused me to shake my head.

The whole room felt silence and everyone just collapsed on the floor. "A-Are you serious?!" yelled the co-captain. "...But I thought all members here made up their minds!"

"Haha...I'm not sure yet!" my body stiffen, worrying if he will scolded me.

He face palmed of what he's hearing. "Alright...then let know if you're interested, you'll make a great sparing partner if you train some more." He held out his hand "The name is Akikiho Sanada. I hope we get to fight as often."

I nod "Minato...Minato Arisato. I won't disappoint you." I shook his hand firmly, we both exchange complements and began to spare whenever Senpai has time. The best part of being with Akikiho-senpai is treating me to beef bowl. We would pig out on the beef bowl place and usually kick us out for eating so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I would love to senpai, but you never have time" I replied, as I put my hands in my pocket.

Akikiho raised his eyebrows "Wah, of course I do...it's just I-"

A group of girls started to scream "I found him! It's Akikiho-senpai!" Akikiho looks annoyed "...Ugh, because of them... I barely have time to train by myself! Seriously, how in the world they can track me down so easily?!" The girls gathered behind him, but he ignores them.

"Ummm...senpai I think we should spare soon, because you could use some relief." I told him, as I concern for his privacy and health.

"Yeah..." eying on the fangirls. "So I heard kendo resume practice today. You going?" Senpai tighten his gloves.

"Yes, but to be honest... I'm quite rusty since I don't have a wooden sword to practice with..." I trailed off. "Haha, I guess Junpei will be better than me."

Akikiho slaps his fist " You can go buy them, and practice at home. In matter of fact, I will lend you mine since, I have no use of it."

My face lifted "Really? I appreciate it, senpai."

He smiles "Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for..." His phone rings. "Ugh, the coach really bugs me nowadays. Sorry, Minato we can continue our conversation next time. I'll see you later." He accepts the phone call and his fangirls follows.

_Poor senpai..._

I walked up to the second floor, approaching to my homeroom. Slowly opening the door, there's no one in the class._ I guess I'm still early for class.._. I fell back on my chair, and stare at the ceiling. I still have time...My eyes shut closed and before I know it I fell asleep.

"Minato-Kun...please wake up." A distant voice is calling me... My eyes open and a girl with blonde hair looks worried.

"Oh hey there Aigis." I rub my eyes and releases a yawn. "Did I miss anything?"

The blonde sighs in relief "Um...it's just... I want to wake you up before you get into trouble."

Silently laughing to myself. "Eh, I don't think the teacher will mind."

"Still I don't want you to get into trouble..." She retreat back to her desk.

I noticed she wore my gift "So, you did wear it on."

Aigis looks down on her bow "Y-Yes...It would be rude if you give me a gift and I never put it to use." Her cheeks went slight pink. "...And I made a promise remember?"

_Yes...her promise._ The red ribbon with the standard uniform looks well on her and I couldn't help but to complement."I'm glad you like it, you look nice with the uniform."

"Ah, hah...Thank you." She looks away searching something in her bag. "I made you something... I had a feeling that you'll be hungry so I made you some cookies." She hands me a warm chocolate chip cookie.

"Why thank you." I accepted her cookie and took a nibble. "Hmm...this is good. Did you make the cookie by yourself?"

Aigis smiled sincerely at me "Heh, thanks. Yes I made them this morning."

The door opens and I quickly shove the whole cookie into my mouth. It felt like I have those bunny cheeks with all that cookie stuff into my mouth. Aigis notices me and silently giggles, I couldn't help but to laugh as well. Mr. Edogawa enters the room as he cleared his voice. "Okay class settle down, lecture will be in session."

* * *

**LUNCHTIME**:

_Finally, I never knew lecture will never end._ I turn around to face Aigis...but she is surrounded with all my guy classmate.

"Aigi-san, you want to eat lunch with me?" "Who wants to eat lunch with him, if you're with me." "Hey! Since when you can call dips!"

_Eh...She must be pretty popular with the guys here_. I stood up and stretch out my arms,_ I guess my lunch with her will probably be rescheduled. Ugh, I need some fresh air..._ As I approach to the door, I heard Aigi's voice.

"Umm...I'm sorry, I made a promise to Minato-kun to eat lunch with him today." She walks toward me and she opens the door. I turn my head, and all the male classmate glaring angrily at me.

Junpei yelled out "What's the big idea Minato! I thought we were best friends!" He crossed his arms, frowning at me.

Aigis pulls my arm and guides me out to the exit "Lets go Minato-kun."

"Ye...Yes." I didn't know what's going on...

We both wandering in the hallway, the blonde girl looks around. "Where should we eat?"

An idea pop out of my head. "I know where, follow me." I lead her out to the stairs and we reach to the roof top; the fresh breath of air and the view of the city. Aigis is still on the staircase, hesitating to step foot on the roof top.

"Um...are we suppose to be here?" she said nervously, as she looks at me.

I held out my hand. "No worries, the administration don't care as long as we get to class on time."

Aigis took my hand. "Okay...It feels kind of weird coming up here." I pull her up and lead her to a bench for us to sit down. The blonde girl carefully inspects the area "This is amazing, I could sit here all day and watch this view." The wind gently blow her hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of the scenery. My eyes move towards to the view as well; we glazed out for few minutes until Aigis snaps out her tranquility.

"Oh! We should eat before the food gets cold." She brought out her colorful looking box and she opens them up. The presentation of the food is remarkable; bright colorful cherry tomatoes, small individually sliced apples which appears to be craved out to be rabbit ears, golden brown bite size fried chicken, and two pieces of sushi. The aroma made my stomach roar loudly and she giggles.

"This is yours." She hands me the one that I was drooling all over. I took a moment to look at her creation. "I never knew you have such excellent presentation skills in food."

Aigis opens her own box "Really? I think you're being a bit nice to me." She opens her wooden chopstick and munches on her fried chicken.

Helping myself to a sushi, my mouth slowly chew at different variation of flavor Aigis' puts into the sushi. "This is wonderful... maybe you should join cooking club. I know a friend who's in it, her name is Fuuka."

Aigis continues to munch on her food. "Oh? This school has cooking club? I would love to join, maybe I will check it out."

I nod and we continue eating in silence. "Minato-kun...?" The blonde whispers to me.

"Hmm?" I look at her with my chopstick still in my mouth.

"Are you free today? I still want to explore the area a bit more." She holds her chopstick on her fried chicken.

For a few second, I pondered on her request then replied, "I'm sorry Aigis...I have kendo practice today. Maybe some other time."

"I see..." frowning to herself. We ate silently afterwards.

"Say Aigis." I placed my chopstick on top of the box. "Are you free this Sunday?"

She gave me a surprised look, "Y-Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with my friends and you know...make some new friends while you're here." My eyes slowly turning hazy. _What's going on with me..._

The girl muttered nervously "I...I would love to meet your friends..."

_Ugh_...I snap back, "Aigis...If you're scared it's ok, I'll be there. I promise if anything goes wrong, I'll be there to fix it."

"Right..." she nods.

I neatly place back the empty box and hand it to Aigis. "Thank you, it was satisfying. You're one talented chief." I said, smiling at her gently.

"Oh...not at all." She smiles back. Apparently, Aigis didn't finish her food, I decided to wait for her and pull out my earphone. The girl looks at me while I put my earphones on. "How come you always carry that mp3 player around?" she said, while she finish her food.

"My best friends, Yukari and Junpei, both bought this for me in middle school. Since they kind of broke my original one. They didn't need to buy this for me, but...this symbolizes our new friendship." I held up my mp3 player to Aigis and chuckled to myself.

The look on her eyes, felt jealously and she looks down at her empty box. "I see..." Carefully looking at her, I removed one of my earphones and placed one at her left ear. She looks at me, wondering what I was doing.

"I want you to listen to my favorite music." I pull out the music and press play. Aigis slowly moving her head towards me, "This is..." I nod and we both sat down quietly listening to the song, until it was over.

We both said the name of the song silently. "Burn my dread..."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I gather my things and head off to the main hall.

"Minato-kun, please wait!" A blonde girl quickly followed behind me.

"Hey Aigis, is there something you need?"

She took a gasp of air, "About Sunday...where are we going?"

"That's a good question... We'll find out on Sunday so don't worry. I will let you know if something comes up." I reinsured her.

"I see..." she looks away.

I tightly grip my bag, "Are you going home?"

"Y-yes... I just want to say goodbye." the blonde blushes.

"Head home safe okay? Make sure to not miss your train." I replied with a hint of concern.

She nods her head "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Minato-kun." The girl departed and I watched her leave the building. _Get home safe..._

"Yo, Minato we are going to be late for practice." said Junpei as he walked pass by me.

"Right..."

**PRACTICE :**

Junpei and I both put on our hakama (a robe usually wear for kendo). "So you're coming to the hang out on Sunday?" asked Junpei, he brushes off his hakama as he watches me.

"Yes, and Aigis is coming along as well. It would be nice for her to get to know most of us." I tighten my robe and closed my locker.

He smiled happily, "That's my boy! I never knew you would ask her, but good job!" We talk idle conversation to the practice area. Junpei smiles widely and whistling as we arrived.

"It seems someone is cheerful today." A girl with red long hair smirks at us as she cross her arms. Junpei jumped "Oh hey it's Mitsuru-senpai. How was your summer?"

"Quite lovely actually, I was able to go over my studies and practice on my kendo skills." she replied calmly. "I see you being, naive as ever." Junpei shakes his head and laughing controllably. _Mitsuru-senpai...she's the co-captain of the kendo team and a member of the student's council. Amazingly, she is only on her second year, just like Akikiho-senpai. Junpei and I first join kendo team back when I refused to join boxing team. Mitsuru-senpai hand picks both of us as her personal trainees. She trained us really hard for us to compete and gives us little to no breaks. When I told Akikiho-senpai that I've joined the kendo team, he mentions about her "execution." Hmm...probably something not important. But since then, we work together and she looks after us; academically and physically._

"Oh by the way, congratulations on your high remarks on your exam, Arisato." She closed her eyes and speaks highly of me.

"Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai." I replied, smiling to myself.

Mitsuru-senpai sharply looks at Junpei "As for you, Lori. I expected more from you."

He scowled, "But...senpai. You know me...I am just-"

"Silence! No excuse!" she angrily snaps at Junpei.

_Gulp. Glad I'm not in his position._ Mitsuru-senpai simply smiled at both of us. "Well then, let us being our practice shall we?" Junpei and I both were relief that her rain of terror is over...for now.

* * *

**EVENING:**

"Ow...my neck..." growls Junpei. "Why did she have to go so hard on us?"

My body feels sore and burns all over the place. "She can be rough on us, but maybe because she wants us to be back in shape." I replied wearily. We both walk the same route to our homes.

"Minato. Do you ever think we can ever find that one person?" He said, pondering to himself.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"That special someone that will fulfill your happiness..." The baseball cap boy looks up to the sky.

I yawned, "You will Junpei, you have to find that person."

"Wha! Wait! I didn't ask...ugh never mind," Junpei looks mildly annoyed. "So what about you?"

I look out, glazing at the empty streets. "Not yet" I replied.

He stops. "I hope we both find that special someone" He glances at me and held up his fist out to me.

"Yeah I hope so too." We gave each other fist pound and I smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bro." He gave me his one last smile and simply walked home.

_Silly Junpei, you never change_. My eyes watch him as he disappear into the dark alley and adventure on to head home. As I walk into the dark streets, I happened to walk pass by Aigis' house. The top second floor is lit up,_ so it appears she got home safely...that's good._ Slowly walking away from Aigis' house, Junpei's question still bothers me. Do I...? The question pounders me as I reach home.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY... LUNCHTIME**

**SATURDAY.**

"Ugh Minato...Wake up!" I felt a light slap on my head, as I slowly regain my consciousness.

"Huh...? Wah?" The blur image starts to become clear; a girl in pink sweater holding a rolled up paper and giving me a frown look.

"Jeez Minato don't you sleep at home?" yelled the brunette.

"Sorry Yukari...my eyes just feels heavy." I said in a soothing voice, lowering my head down on my desk.

Yukari shook her head and sighs, "You know sometimes you worry me."

Finally I rub my eyes and yawn away, _Why do I feel so tired?_ The brunette gesture at me, I caught her eying on me. "Is something wrong?"

She glance away staring at Aigis, "Nothing...I want to know why you're so fond of her." My head moves towards to a girl who's standing in front of the windows, probably looking at the cloudy sky.

"Well?" said Yukari, with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't know actually...But I feel like I've met her before...Somewhere..." mutter to myself, as I watch Aigis.

The brunette brushed my hair, "You're sure one mysterious guy Minato" She grieves at me. "Oh, for tomorrow make sure we meet at Iwotai Station at ten. We decided to go to the movies, so don't be late," Yukari informed me while poking my head.

"I won't..." frowning at her.

She smiled, "Good. Text me just incase okay? I'll be heading off to the library today, sorry if I didn't pack you lunch lately..." said the brunette, mutters in disbelief. "practice has been a bumper lately." She trailed off to the exit... _She is been acting up lately._.. I quickly text her, "Don't push yourself. Make sure you eat something."

I stood up and approach to the window beside Aigis. "The weather reports that it might rain late afternoon."

The blonde startled, "Oh Minato-kun..." I continued looking at the window and we silently stood there until my phone vibrated. Reaching into my pocket, I glance at my phone's screen "YUKARI: Don't worry about me :)"

"Is something wrong?" the blonde asks.

Closing my phone and glance at Aigis. "No not at all, did you have lunch yet? Lets go to the school store." We both ordered a melon bread and juice, apparently we weren't in the mood for something heavy. Aigis and I both sat on the main hall bench.

"What days do you have practice?" She curiously asks me, as she holds her melon bread.

I bite my straw, "Fridays, Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"That's a lot of days of practice..." She looks down in disappointment.

Trying to lighten the mood, my voice lowered, "Hey but sometimes practice can end early, and also during exam days we don't go to practice."

The blonde smiles weakly at me. "If you put it that way, it doesn't sound that bad." She paused..."So that means you can walk with me right?" Her eyes looks deeply at her bread.

"Sure." I replied, while taking a bite of my bread. Aigis nod and engulf the whole bread. My eyes widen of how she can finish the whole bread,_ maybe I shouldn't hold back my eating habits in front of her..._

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Walking towards to my locker I noticed a small envelope sticking out. Gently removing the envelope out of my locker, it had a nice fancy script written "To Arisato." _It must be from Mitsuru-senpai_, I shake a bit to get an idea what's inside. My left eye cornered a presence over my left shoulder, "what are you looking at Minato-kun?" the blonde said, while looking at the envelope.

I face towards her, "Here you can open it." Handing her the envelope. The blonde carefully opens the envelope.

"Ah it's a gift card..." She paused in her surprise.

"Is something wrong?" I said, as I watch her reaction.

Aigis holds out the card shockingly, "Huh...it's a 500,000 yen gift card..." She gulps and continues. "Is she rich or something...?"

I couldn't help but chuckled, and opened my locker. "She owns the school actually, she's the from the infamous Kirijo group."

Aigis deeply looks at me, "Is she your girlfriend?"

The blizzard statement coming from her, almost causes me to fall over. "What? No of course not. She's my senpai, as well as my mentor in kendo. Hah, Aigis you still girl...And besides..."

"Hmm...?" She continues looks at me deeply with her blue eyes.

I shake my head. "Never mind. You can keep the gift card, Aigis. Just make sure you don't tell Mitsuru-senpai."

Immediately the blonde held out the gift card to me. "Oh no no... It's not necessary, it's your gift... I won't be needing it anyway." She fidget her words while staring at me.

I reach out my hand and gently pushes the card that she's holding, back to her. "It's okay, just take it. Buy something you might like, I think you might have more use than I do." I said calmly.

The girl stood there, releasing a sigh..."Why are you so nice to me..." She looks down while holding the card.

The atmosphere seems darken, closing my eyes I closed my locker door. "Lets go outside."

Aigis walks ahead of me and we silently walk together. Finally Aigis deicides to say something "So you don't want to answer...?"

My hands deepen into my pocket and tighten my grip on my bag. "No it's not that Aigis. I don't know myself as well..." I sighed and blink into the "your...eyes." The blonde leans closer, intrigue of what I was about to say. "It felt like you're suffering. I don't know why but I can see it..." muttering my words to her.

Aigis looks away and stares out to the sun... She starts to giggle. "Hey, why are you laughing for?" I glance at her laughter.

"Nothing, you're one mysterious guy you know that?" She smiles at me.

I smiled back "So I've been told..." We both laugh silently and walked to the station. "What do you think?" I offered, wanting to know her opinion.

Aigis looks over the train tracks, hinting a faint blush. "To be honest, you're the first guy who ever been this nice to me..."

The clouds starts to darken a bit, and my brain did not comprehend what she just said. "But, our classmate seems to get along with you... Don't you think so?" I shrugged a bit.

The blonde didn't respond nor looked at me... The train arrived, the cart was empty maybe it's because its Saturday... Aigis took an empty seat near to the door, and I stood in front the door entrance next to her. We didn't exchange words, but I stared out the door window. _Why are we acting like this?_ I glance over to see her, she's just sitting there perfectly still. Sighing to myself, _good job Minato._

The announcer goes on "Attention passagers, the next stop is Iwatodai Station. Iwatodai Station is next."

"Aigis...our stop is here soon. And... you can forget what I've said." I continued glazes out the arrived station. The doors open and we both step out of the train. I notices she didn't flinch once we step out, she gave me a dry look. She struggles to say something, "I...I..."

"Why don't we sit?" She took a seat at a nearby bench, but she looks discomfort. I walk over to a vending machine, and slot out two ice tea. Approaching her with two ice tea, "here" as I hand her one.

"Thank you..." She gracefully accepts the can. I took a seat besides her and open my can. "Like I said, you don't need to tell me. You don't need to tell me if you're uncomfortable." I said, sipping on my drink

She looks down at her can "But...don't you think you're curious to know?" She glazes at me.

"Sure I do, but if something you don't want to share. It's fine." I smiled at her gently. Her deep blue eyes locks into mine, but I looked away. "Also..." I paused a bit. "If something is troubling you, you can always ask me. Hopefully, you can make some friend that will understand you." Without knowing, I was zoning out to the empty station across from us.

Aigis opens her can and letting out a smile "Thank you... I hope we can be good friends...until... Haha, look me babbling out some nonsense. Thank you Minato-kun."

I smiled "No problem Aigis." The blonde sips on her can "Someday..." She mutter to herself. "you will know the truth."

"I'll be waiting. Whenever you're ready."

The can felt light and I finished off the remainder of the drink. "Is it scary to be alone by yourself?" she asked, playing around her can.

"Yes, to be honest. The feeling of knowing your loved ones is not around every night is scary." I said hastily.

Aigis lay her can aside, continuing to question me. "Then your friends...came into your life." She finishes my train of thought.

I look over to her. "Yes, at first I didn't get along with anybody. The overwhelming feeling of afraid and alone consumed me. I didn't like meeting new people or interact with them." Slowly expressing my inner thoughts to her. "It felt completely gruesome. Heh, that Junpei threw a dodge ball to get some sense out of me." I laugh to myself.

Aigis couldn't help but to giggle as well. "What a nice way to start off your friendship." She admits.

My mouth grins. "Yeah without him or Yukari, I don't know what I'll become..."

Aigis quickly changed the topic. "What's your parents like? I bet they're really nice people." The sun settled down and the skies becomes grey.

"They were caring parents. I remember them being with me whenever I need them. Both of my parents were highly skilled lawyers, so I was able to go to school and live on my own. I just wish I could see their faces..." Sighing to myself.

The blonde looks at me and stood up. "Lets go home Minato-kun." she said quietly. I gather my book bag and we commence our walk; although it was rather short. Eventually we arrived at Aigis' residence.

Aigis glances at me sincerely. "Thank you...for sharing your stories and just being with me today..."

"Not a problem." I grin slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, 10am at the theater in Port Island Station."

"Umm..." Her eyes flicker down at the ground, while she gently kicks the dirt. "Can you pick me up tomorrow? I'm still nervous about meeting your friends. I will be more comfortable when you're by my side..." The girl shyly admitted her feelings.

My hands buried deep into my pockets, "I can understand that. Do you want me to pick you up in front of your house?" I said, with a cool tone.

Aigis looks up, enthusiastic what I've said. "Y-Yes! That would be nice actually."

"Okay, just make sure to get out 30 minutes early." I told her.

"Okay!" She continues. "I'll be waiting outside of my house then."

The skies was dark and my concern for Aigis grew a bit. "Alright hurry head inside now, I don't want you to get into trouble."

She quickly nods and opens her front entrance, before heading off she glance at me. My hand slowly waves at her, and Aigis puts on her jolly smile. She returns a small wave back and closes her door. The dark cloudy skies roar and small drops of rain falls down upon me. Disregarding the rain, I head towards home. The rain drops felt refreshing on my face, and I glances up at the clouds. Somehow I lost myself, somewhere in the abyss of the dark skies. Maybe... I told myself. _There's something I want to know...Aigis... Are you truly going to tell me the truth?_ I stood there in the rain wondering if my question will ever be answered.

* * *

A/N: **Thank you for reading, I do like some feedback (I'm not kidding) to see how I'm doing and I would like to hear your input! PM/leave a review is fine by me. Sometimes I do feel like I'm writing my stories & I don't know if I'm going in the right way. Like I said from the first chapter, I'm new here. (: Would like to hear from you guys! Chapter 3 is on its way; Friend...or Foe?**

**UPDATE 3/8/2013: I won't be able to to upload the next chapter this week, Sunday, due to exams. and other things I have to do. Be assure, the chapter will be release on next Sunday! I will have my spring break coming up, and I will dedicate my whole break writing the story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but rest assure that I will improve my writing, and make it the best story possible. Until then, I'll see you next time!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe?

**Chapter 3: Friend...Or Foe? **

**A/N: First off, I wanted to say I'm truly sorry for delaying this chapter. It would seems I won't be able to update every 2 weeks. (My exams, and finals are coming soon... I can feel them!) Please continue read, and leave feedbacks! The story will start off slow, but there're some hints of their relationship. Keep in mind, this story will be a bit long. Any whom, I thank you for reading and please enjoy! **

* * *

**Morning: Aigis' Residence.**

_It's been ten minutes already how long is she going to make me wait?_ Standing in front of Aigis' house and tapping my shoes...uncontrollably. I figure to wear something casual since this is just a hang out. A grey collar shirt with tight black jeans will do. I lift my head towards to the sky; closing my eyes and my first music just ended, _seriously how long is she going to take? _The corner of my ear heard a door open: the blonde girl appears with one piece light pink dress, white leggings, black flats, and that red bow... _So she wears it...heh. _The girl comes up to me smiling cheerfully.

"Hey Minato-kun, sorry if I'm a bit late..." She paused, and blush in embarrassment. "Well...I umm... kind of overslept and it's been a long time since I hang out. Also I didn't know what clothes to wear," she said to me with her innocent smile.

I couldn't say anything to her, my mouth wouldn't move. "Well? Lets go Minato-kun."

"R-right."

We walk quietly, looking away from each other. "You look nice, especially with that red bow." I shyly admitted.

The blonde caught on, "Oh haha... Thank you."

"Nervous?"

"A little..." She replied.

"No worries, they're really nice people. Besides..." I muttered, trying to say something to her. " I'll be there whenever you need me." Aigis looks at me happily, and didn't say anything afterwards.

We arrive at Iwatodai Station, and waiting for the train. Aigis stood a bit closer to me than usual. "Umm...Minato-kun?" She questions me, while eying on me carefully.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Ah well... Remember that gift card you gave me."

I chuckled, _oh yes I remembered the card you didn't want to accept_. "Yes what about it?"

"I was wondering if you might want something in particular." Aigis' eyes are glancing at me hasty.

_Hmmm... _Wondering to myself. _What do I want..? _ "That I'm not sure...but you don't have to Aigis. It's really kind of you to buy me something." I answered.

She pouts at me, "But... I really want to buy you something..."

The look on her face, made me feel guilty to decline her thoughtfulness. "Oh don't give me that look, beside there's nothing I would like anyway."

Aigis looks at me astonish, "Eh? There has to be **something** you might like..."

The roaring train slowly approaches to the station, and I kept silent until the train's door opens. "Nope, nothing at all." Aigis quickly took a seat and I sat next to her.

"Hmph, then I guess I have to find something really girly for you then...like flowers!" The blonde grins at me. I began to sweat a bit of her dramatic personality change. _She's acting like a totally different person, than we first met. I wonder what's gotten into her?_ Shaking my head at her, I didn't say anything afterwards. We quietly sat down on the train until we arrived at Port Island.

_Hmmm... I remembered Yukari told me to wait at the station..._ Pulling out my cellphone, I saw the time 10:06. _I guess we are a bit late. _Aigis looks a bit worried as she stood behind me. I glance around, seeing if the others are here yet.

"I think, we're the first ones here." I said, after a few moments of wandering around the station. Aigis bites her lips and looks disappointed. " I hope they didn't leave us..."

My phone beeps before I could say something. "JUNPEI: Yuka-tan and I m8 b late. Give us 5 mins. DONT GO ANYWHERE!" _Huh? If those two are coming together why didn't they walk with us. Never-mind that doesn't matter. _"They're just a bit late. Don't worry, Aigis."

"I see..." The blonde looks down.

"What's wrong Aigis?"

Her eyes, almost looks like she's about to cry... "I-I'm just afraid... I don't know if I'll be able to make friends Minato-kun."

My eyes widen a bit, and I placed my hand over her shoulders. "Don't be scared, Aigis. Remember, I'll be here if anything goes wrong." I glance at her, to make sure she is secured. "And...besides you have me as a friend."

Aigis' face has lifted and holds back her tears. "You are right... Heh, how foolish of me." _Aigis... She must had a rough past, she wouldn't cry like that..._ A sharp pain occurred at my head.

"Gah!" I fell down on my knee, hands on my head to ease the pain.

The blonde tries to grab my arm before I fall. "M-Minato-kun! Are you okay?!"

_**We made a promise... to never forget. We will always be friends...**_ The inner voice pierce at my head, _What was that...? It sounds so familiar... _I had some frequents headaches, but this definitely different...

"Y-yeah, sorry about that Aigis... Just a headache. Thank you." She gently pulled me up, and wipes off the dirt off my pants.

The blonde wavily's eye compresses on me. "Don't scared me like that... I really thought you got hurt."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, haha. I'm fine right now." Aigis still looks doubtful, and patiently waits for me to say something.

"Minato-san!" yelled a pitched voice, from a distance. A girl waving at us ash she runs toward us. The girl pats herself to get some air.

"Phew. Minato-san! Long time no see." said the green hair girl.

I quickly smiled. "It sure had, how was everything Fuuka?" Fuuka, a friend I've met last year, we met in cooking club-I joined temporary- and I'm fascinated of how she's willing to increase her cooking skills; even though she wasn't really good at it.

Fuuka smiles back, "Everything is a bit hectic, since the semester started. But I'm glad to see you again."

I nod and I realized, that I'm forgetting something. "Oh, I almost forgot." I turn to Aigis. "This is Aigis, she is new to the area, and she just transferred to our school. I thought, bringing her with us will allow her to make some friends."

Fukka gave Aigis a small wave. "Hello Aigis. My name is Fuuka Yamagishi. It's nice to meet you." She said in a cheerful tone.

Aigis slowly hides behind me. _How adorable, haha. _"Umm... Nice to meet you too..." The blonde mutters between a few words. "I hope... we get to be friends..."

"She's good at cooking Fuuka," I added. "You should take her in to cooking club, and maybe show her some few ropes." I glance over to Aigis, giving me a weak smile.

"That's amazing! Really? Then I would love to bring Aigis along. We can be cooking buddies," Fuuka sounds ecstatic, and joyfully smiles at Aigis.

The blonde began to expose herself to the green hair girl. "But I'm not sure. I'm just a beginner in cooking. _A beginner? What?! But her food tastes amazing..._ I almost felt a drool coming down to my mouth, just by thinking about it...

"Not a problem. When I first join I wasn't the best cook out there," Fuuka said admittedly. "But don't worry, I can show you around and maybe we can exchange recipes!"

Aigis starts to get comfortable around Fuuka and mumbles about their cooking club plans. I remain silent, not wanting to interrupt heir conversation. The voice I heard earlier still bothered me, is it trying to tell me something?

A familiar voice called out my name, "Yo! Ai-san! Minato! Fuuka-san! Over here!" We all looked to see who it is. It was Junpei and Yukari emerging from the distance, yet again Aigis hides behind me.

Yukari angrily threats Junpei, "Sorry we are late. **Somebody** had to miss the train while getting here." Junpei didn't say anything, but shaking his baseball cap. Yukari spotted Fuuka standing besides me.

"Hey Fuuka!" She gave her a quick hug. "How is the first semester coming along? You should visit our class more often."

The green hair girl simply smiled at Yukari, "Of course! I'll come by and visit frequently."

Junpei notices Aigis hiding behind me,"Hey there Ai-chan. Why are you hiding from us? Haha, don't be shy." The blonde gazes at me, and I nod at her. She moves her out of her hiding again. "H-hello..." Yukari looks at Aigis immensely, as she holds her ground. Junpei glances at me for a few moment and looks away.

Fuuka breaks the intensity,"Umm... Did you guys introduce to yourselves to Aigis?"

"Eh, That's not a bad idea Fuuka. Well let me start first. My name is Junpei Iori, **and **you probably saw me, because we are in the same class. But whenever you need something just ask!" He grins at Aigis.

"Oh...Y-yes I know you're in the same class as me. It's nice to meet you Junpei-san..."

Junpei's face appeared red. "Oh you don't have to be all formal, you can just call me Junpei." Aigis nods. Everyone turns their heads at Yukari, who is hesitant to say something.

The brunette gave a huge sigh. "I'm Yukari Takeba, nice to meet you." Everyone expected a bit more from Yukari, but she didn't say afterwards. _Yukari... _

"Right well we should head off to the theater," announced Junpei.

Fuuka grabs Aigis' hand, "Come on, lets see what movie they're showing."

"Umm...okay..." She follows Fuuka, as she leads her to the theater.

"Wait for me!" Shout Junpei, he starts chasing after Aigis and Fuuka.

Yukari and I stayed behind, watching them as they runs toward to the theater. As I move toward to follow them, I caught a glimpse of Yukair's eyes. It felt harden, almost as if something terrible happened to her. "Yukari? Are you alright? Lets go before they leave us behind."

The brunette snaps out, and shakes her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah lets go Minato." _Her behavior seems odd, I should keep this to myself for now..._ Yukari walked surpassing me, as I found myself walking in a slow pace. The windy breeze, the warmth of the sun, the endless conversation coming from strangers, and the aura of the summer day. I finally manage to catch up with the group.

"Gah! I guess Minato is the tie breaker. It's your call dude, romantic movie or action?" said Junpei, as he watches me hoping that I'll pick his choice.

"Hmmm..." I paused, taking a peak of Aigis. "Whatever Aigis picks it's my choice." At the same time, Junpei groans of disappointment, while Fuuka jumps in joy.

"Romantic movie it is," she said happily at Junpei.

The disappointed guy shakes his cap, "Man... I wanted to watch the action movie..." He sighs. "Fine, there's more girls in the group anyways."

Yukari chuckles, "This would be fun..." she smirks at me. I was surprisal by her act, but I hope her words are true. Aigis appears to say something to me, but got cut off by Junpei.

"Hey, hey Aigis why don't you sit next to me? I can give you the best seats on the theater."

Aigis looks disappointed, and smiles at weakly. _Poor Aigis... She's probably asking me for something_. "Alright, everyone start purchasing your tickets!" announces Fuuka, as she races to the ticket booth. We all bought our tickets, and head out to the theater. Junpei leads the group, happily. He stops at the middle row of the theater.

"Well, I call dips on sitting next to Aigis, so anyone can sit down first." The baseball cap male, cross his arms and nods his head of satisfaction.

"Eh?" said both, Fuuka and Yukari.

"Since when do you become a dictator?" demanded Yukari.

Fuuka backs-up on Yukari, "Yeah, you can't call dips."

While the three are debating; I noticed Aigis looks uncomfortable, bitting her lower lips. I sighed heavily, _why do I have to be the one making the first move... _I slide myself into the seated rows and sat down at the near end of the row.

Junpei humbling complements me, "Oh ho you see that! That's my boy! Being a man and take the first seat. You guys should be more like him." He raised his voice, that annoyed Yukari.

"Shut up Junpei, you know lately you're been really a pain in the -"

I interrupted Yukari, before she could finish her last words. "The movie will start soon, you should take your seats." I particularly stared at Aigis, and she hinted a small smile. Aigis began shift her body, so that she can go walk to the narrow rows. But Yukari immediately moves in taking her seat next to me. Fuuka follows Yukari and Junpei gently pushes Aigis' back towards a seat.

I couldn't help, but to watch Yukari, as she having a small conversation with Fuuka. My awareness of Yukair's behavior continues to grow, since the beginning of the semester. I didn't want to talk her right now...but maybe when I get a chance. The room began to darken, the screen slowly express their vibrant colors, and the movie began. After a few minutes of the movie rolling; my eyes turn heavy, and the same sharp pain occurred on my head. _Not this again..._ Before I know it, I fell into a dark abyss...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Where...am I?_ The blur vision starts to clear up, I found myself laying down on a spring of meadows. The grass shown its bright green colors, the wind gently blows a garden full of lillies and tulips, the skies were bright orange covered by puffy white clouds. The atmosphere here was simply breath taking, my eyes couldn't stop surveillance the area. Upon my observation, I stumble a small girl with an one-piece dress approaching me. The girl simply smiled at me without a single word at me, and grabbed my hand. _Woah, where is she taking me? Do I know her? _All these questions banging at my head, wanting some answers. As I tried to catch up to her, she lead me to a nearby lake and she lets go my hand. My mouth trembles from what I'm seeing. The lake is pure, vibrant with life, and it was serene. I looked at the dress girl, but her back was facing at me. We stood silently, watching the sunset bloom over the lake.

"It's sad to see you go..." The girl said silently at the lake. The sun's orange-red ray shines over the girl, and I wondered why she picked this area...

I responded with a sense of confusion,"I'm going somewhere?" I paused, trying to figure out what's going on. "Where am I going?"

The girl giggles, "You don't need to cheer me up... I'll be okay." She turned her body, the sun's ray made her appearance simply gorgeous. "You... A complete stranger, helped me so much... I couldn't ask for more..." Her overall appearance was more vivid: long blonde hair, slim body, her cheeky smile, and those bright blue eyes.

The girl walks up to me, "I know that you might be worried about me, but I'll be strong... for you." She stops a few inches away from me; approaching to my ear and whispers, "Don't forget about me, okay? And... promise that we will meet again?" I felt a peck on my cheeks. My face starts to burn up, and my chest felt tight. She pulled herself back and she giggles upon my reaction. I nodded, "I will..." My head snapped, _no wait... what? _

"Wait... What's going on? Where am I going? Who are you?" I said immediately. The blonde starts to tear up, and she turns her back at me.

"Goodbye, Minato." The blonde ran towards to the meadows.

"Wait! Please! Come back! I'm sorry! PLEASE COME BACK!" I yelled. I ran after her, but it seems she was getting further and further away from me. Eventually I stopped, and fell on knees. Tears pour down upon my cheeks and I cried. My head... is so confused and dizzy...

Please... come back... my princess...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lunchtime**

A faint cry is calling my name. "Minato...!" Slowly regaining my conscious; my vision is a bit blurry, and my head is still in pain. "Minato wake up. Wake up Minato!"

My hazy eyes began to become clear; my hands are firmly on the chair's rest, and the movie credits starts rolling down. _What was that? A dream? Or a distant memory?_ I felt something holding my left shoulder, "Are you okay, Minato? You don't look so good." I turned, and Yukari watches me wavily.

_Maybe it's telling me something..._ "I'm okay Yukari... Just having a dream." I replied, smiling at her.

Yukari looks relieved and collapsed back at her seat. "I can't believe you slept throughout the whole movie."

I looked away, _It can't be just some crazy imagination..._ Without realizing my mind doze off.

"Minato. Are you sure? You really look out of it." When I turned to face her again, I noticed everyone is gone.

"Where is everyone? Did they left?" I said, ignoring her concern. The brunette looks at the empty seats, "Yeah Junpri took everyone else to Wild Duck Burgers."

My eyes gazes upon her, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Oh. Well someone needs to wake up the sleepyhead," she said with a hint of tease.

I smiled, "Thanks Yukari... Shall we go and meet up with them?"

The brunette nods and we head off to Wild Duck Burger. As we arrive, we saw Junpei waving at us, "Over here!" We both approach them, Fuuka sat at the end, follow by Aigis, and Junpei sat the opposite side. I took a seat next to Junpei, across from Aigis, and Yukari sat next to me. I look at Aigis, who she appears to be happy to see me.

"How long did you guys waited for us?" asked Yukari.

"Not long at all. We just got here," Fuuka replied. Yukari sat back and releases a huge sigh. A waitress came up to our table, and lay out five menus, "Order whenever you're ready." She said, while looking at me.

"Thank you," said Junpei, gladly grabbing one of the menus. The waitress walks away from our table, and Junpei claps his hand.

"Well guys. Since Aigis is new to our group, this is on me." He said, with much enthusiasm. "So don't worry about the price, just pick whatever you like." Everyone quickly picked up their menus, scanning at their food options.

Aigis puts down her menu, looking at Junpei. "Umm...Is this alright? I can pay for my own food."

Yukari continues looking at the menu, "Don't worry about it Aigis. If he wants to treat us then let him."

I heard Junpei glups silently. "Alright, if he says so..." The blonde looks at the menu. _Now what would I like? _Browsing through the menu, a special caught my attention. _The Peta-wac set... huh... Interesting..._

The waitress returns to our table. "Are you ready to place your orders?" She quickly pulls out her pen and tap on the notepad.

Yukari closes her menu and slaps it down on the table. "I'll get the cheeseburger combo."

"Same here," said Fuuka as she politely lays down her menu.

"Umm...strawberry milkshake, please." Aigis slides her menu away.

"You sure Aigis? Don't be shy, it's my treat after all." Junpei smiles.

"No, it's alright. I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Well..." I coughed a bit. "I will like the peta-wac combo with a large soda please."

The waitress wrote down everyone's order. She turns at Junpei, "And for you sir?" Junpei, shakingly pulled out his wallet, and took a glimpse of it. "Uhh...I'll just get a kid's meal then..." The waitress, puts down her final notes, gather our menus, and walks off.

The angered baseball cap boy looks at me, giving me that "I'm-so-going-to-kill-you" look. "Are you sure you're able to finish all that by yourself?" questioned Fuuka.

I replied, "Yup, I haven't ate dinner yesterday and breakfast. So I'm a bit hungry."

Suddenly, Junpei absurdly points his attention at Aigis. "We are all here, so Ai-chan why not tell us about yourself?" _Of course, Junpei would do something like this. _We all turned our heads at Aigis, she shyly looks down.

"What exactly do you want to know?" she said.

"Oh umm...anything really. Just tell us something about yourself." The idiot baseball cap boy chuckles.

The blonde answer's Junpei request without looking at us. "I was born on a suburb, mainly wide space area, but you can see the city view where I live. But yes, this is my first time experiencing the city. Ummm... I'm the only child in my family." She paused, not knowing what else to say.

Fuuka tries to keep the conversation going, "How interesting, coming from the suburbs huh? Why did you come to the city in the first place?"

"I-I ..." I carefully looked at her. It looks like she was about to cry, but she held back ber watery eyes. "For many reasons... my family's job got relocated here."

"Oh I see..." Fuuka eying on the blonde curiously. It got silent for a while. "Did you missed the suburbs?" I said.

Aigis looks up, staring at me. "Yes. I do actually. There were so many memories I've made there... It was hard for me to let it all go." _This all sounds too _familiar_... _Junpei shakes his baseball cap.

"Urm...Lets talk about some more interesting." Junpei giggles and leans toward to Aigis. "Do you have a boyfriend? Or a relationship?" _This...idiot. _I almost banged my head for his stupid question.

My hand gently grabs his jacket and pull him away from me, so he can stop blocking me from everyone, "Junpei control yourself." He grins his teeth at me, but everyone in our table was interested to hear her answer. "I'm sorry Aigis. You don't need to answer if you're uncomfortable."

Aigis shakes her head. "it's okay... I've never been a relationship before..."

"Eh?!" yelled everyone except me. Fuuka responded with a surprise. "How?! I mean...why? You're so pretty, yet you never got a boyfriend?" Aigis blushes, while tapping her fingers.

I heard Junpei muttering to himself, "Yes! This is my chance!"

Yukari folds her arm, staring intensely at Aigis. "But... Do you like someone at the moment?" _What? Yukari...What's she doing?_

Aigis' face shows a darker tone of her blush. "I'm not sure, but it's a slight feeling. I can be wrong." I found myself, feeling a bit uneasy with this conversation and the waitress came to our table just in time. Yukari said something afterwords, but I couldn't hear what she've said.

Once we got our food, everybody engulfing their food and having an idle conversation. I, on the other hand, was too busy finishing my food.

**Late Afternoon**

Fukka pulls out her watch, "Hmm...we still got time, so what should we do next?" Yukari smirks at us, we all felt a slight discomfort...

"How able karaoke? I haven't been there since forever." she said with high remarks.

Fuuka nodded at Yukari, "Yeah, why not? That would be fun. How about you guys are you ok with this idea?" The rest of us nod and we head off to the karaoke in Port Island.

x x x

Upon our arrival at the karaoke place, Yukari selects a room big enough for the five us. This time Aigis sat next to me, while everyone settles down. Our eyes met and she simples smile at me. _I wonder if she's okay with this... _

"Alright! Who's going to start us off?" said Junpei.

"I will, been craving for some singing action." Yukari grabs a nearby microphone and starts selecting a music. "Alright, this will do." The music starts to arise, as Yukari taps to get her rhyme going.

"Go get it Yuki-tan!" yelled Junpei. Yukari simply ignores him and starts singing [insert any music you want her to sing]. We all watch her singing beautifully, and I could hear Aigis mumbling to herself. After she finished her song, everyone clips and praises her.

"Wow, that was great Yukari. I never knew you could sing like that," said Fuuka.

"Haha yeah, well I come to the karaoke a lot to practice my singing." The brunette sat back her seat while releasing a sigh.

"Welp, now it's my turn!" Junpei hops out of his seat and holds his own microphone. "Aigis how about me and you do a duo? Come on it would be fun."

The blonde girl looks down at her knees, and shyly declines him. "I'm sorry Junpei, I don't want to..."

Junpei's face looks disappointed, but keeps his spirits strong. "Oh well then, how about it Minato? Bros at it like good times?"

I shacked my head, "No sorry maybe later."

"Ugh fine party pooper, how about you Fuuka?" The green hair girl nods and grabs a nearby microphone. "Alright, I'll pick the song then!"

As they commence singing their songs I couldn't help, but to watch Aigis. She watches their performance and gazes upon them. Few hours had past, and everyone was exhausted from singing their lungs out; except for Aigis and I. I stood up and held out my hand to Aigis.

"How about it Aigis, you and me sing a song together?" I said calmly.

Her bright blue eyes looking straight at mine, as she was hesitant to make her decision. "Okay, but I don't know any other songs."

I smiled, "Oh you do. Grab a mic. and I'll pick the song for you." The blonde accepts my hand and quickly picks her microphone. I browse through the menu, finding my favorite song.

"Alright Aigis your part is coming make sure you're ready."

She looks at the screen and saw the title of the song, "Burn My Dread." Aigis turns her head at my direction, and I nod at her. Her mouth opens and starts singing her part. _Her voice... it sounds so familiar. Fragile yet soft... _I snapped out of my inner thoughts and ready for my part. _I hope my rap isn't so bad... _ We ended our song with a nice conclusion, and the room was silent. Aigis smiles at me weakly, "I hope we did okay."

I chuckled, "You did great Aigis, don't worry about it. Great job." She looks down in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you guys can sing so perfectly together," Junpei admitted.

"I agree, you guys should be on a television singing contest," said Fuuka. Yukari didn't say anything, but watches at us.

Junpei gave out his loud yawn, "Yeah it's getting late guys we should head off home. Ugh, don't forget we got school tomorrow."

"You're right Junpei, it's getting late. I need to head off home soon." Fuuka pulls out her cellphone and looks at Aigis. "So Aigis do you have her number? I'll text you about the cooking club."

Junpei also brought out his cellphone, "Yeah! I would like to know your number too!"

"I...uhh...don't have a cellphone actually," Aigis said sympathetically.

Fuuka almost fell, from what she's hearing, "W-What?! No way, really?!" The blonde nods in her responds. "I guess I'll get you a cellphone then. Don't worry about the money, think of it as a welcome present from me."

Aigis bows at Fuuka, "T-Thank you Fuuka-san. I really appreciate it."

Fuuka pats Aigis' back, "Oh no. No need to be so formal Aigis, we are friends right?" A smile appears at the blonde's face, and she nods gracefully.

Yukari interrupts their moment, "Guys I think we should head off now. I don't want to be in trouble when I get home."

**Evening**

We said our goodbye's and walked their separate ways; leaving Aigis, Yukari, and I walking home together.

Yukari walks behind me, as I walk besides Aigis, "Did you enjoy yourself? I hope Junpei didn't make the experience so bad..."

Aigis shakes her head in disagreement, "No not at all. I actually had fun today... I only wished..." She chuckles. "Never-mind, how about you?"

"Haha, you could say that. It's good to see all my friends coming together, and enjoying themselves." I replied calmly. She smiles and looks at Yukari; who is pretty distant from us.

"Is Yukari-san okay?" I looked over to the brunette, she doesn't appears to look our direction.

I looked away, "I'll talk to her after we drop you off."

"Okay..." Later we walked silently, and finally arrived at Aigis' home.

"So this is where you live huh?" said Yukari, as she observes the house, "Not bad."

"T-Thank you..." the blonde replies.

"Get some rest Aigis, and I will see you tomorrow at school." I said, while hinting her. She nods, "Good night Yukari-san."

"Yeah..."

Aigis quickly heads off home, leaving us at the dark. My body shifts towards home, while Yukari follows behind me. "So" I said, while I walk in a small pace. "What's up? You can't hide forever..."

I heard a slight mutter and she stops, "It's just... I only want the four of us. You, me, Fuuka and Junpei. Why do we need to **her** along...?"

"..." _Her tone, I can spot that she is lying to me._ "Is that all? Or are you going to tell me the truth?"

The brunette gives out her small chuckle, "Heh I can't hide things from you huh?"

I turned my body facing at her and sighs, "Yukari what's wrong? You're never like this." We stood under the street's light, making it much easier to look at her face.

"I don't like her... It's weird, I don't have anything against her, but I just felt this hatred for her." She trails off as she looks deeply at me.

I buried my hand deep into my pocket, and grasping the crisp night air. "Yukari... you're one of my best friends and I would do anything to protect my best friends. But Aigis... she's also my friend. I want you to understand that to give her a chance; you may not know it, but she's in need of a good friend. I just want all of us to get along, you might not know her well but trust me, she's a really nice person..."

Yukari looks down and gave up, "Alright Minato, if you say so. I do kind of bad the way I've been treating her. I'm sorry..."

I turn back and walking back home, "You can say that when you see her tomorrow." Without looking back, I went straight home. As I unlock my front door, and quietly heading to my room. I untie my tie and fall back on my bed, I felt Neku beside me curled up and ready to sleep. "Neku... Do you think Yukari is the same girl I've known?"

She meows at me, and I smirked "Heh you're right... Well good night." My eyes closes, and I fell asleep into another dream...

"_You'll be there for me right? Like you promised?... Minato..."_

**UPDATE: As my semester is finally near to ****a close, I will uploading the next chapter on this Sunday! Again I'm truly sorry for the wait, and to make things up I will write more and upload my chapters during the summer! Hope you hear from you soon! **


End file.
